


At my whistle/on my count

by toyourhealth



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyourhealth/pseuds/toyourhealth
Summary: While watching the movement of his thighs and ass is kind of interesting in the way that watching any well-formed muscles move would be, he feels no spark of arousal. Which is, well, good, he guesses. He definitely doesn’t want to fuck TK, then. He just wants him to be in his house, making him laugh and acting like an idiot. And to be the sole focus of his attention.





	At my whistle/on my count

 

There are times when Nolan feels like TK is an extension of himself. They’re team of course, but sometimes it feels like they’re one in the same, cut from the same cloth and tied together, moving in tandem. Their vocabularies have long since merged into one, their patterns of speech follow the same lines and their shoulders even notch together when they sit side by side.

Nolan know it’s easy to get like that with teammates, especially once the routine of the season has really started to set in. Their days are the same by necessity, they share an apartment building, drive each other’s cars and wear each other’s clothes. They don’t always have to talk when they’re together and their frequent fights, both physical and verbal, end as quickly as they begin and with no hard feelings. Nolan thinks it’s pretty close to brotherhood, but with a little more tenderness he doesn’t usually look too hard at.

That being said, there are times when he looks way too hard at it.

Nolan is slouched down on his couch with his Xbox controller resting on his stomach and the Call of Duty Black Ops menu screen displayed on his TV. The theme music has already cycled through at least three times but Nolan isn’t really paying attention to it. He’s zoned out staring at his braced knee, which is propped up on a pillow resting on his coffee table and pretty thoroughly covered in ice packs.

In their game against Dallas yesterday Nolan had collided awkwardly with Dallas defenseman Roman Polak and had ended up collapsed on the ice with a searing pain in his left knee. He had barely managed to skate off the ice under his own power and had been led immediately down the tunnel. Apparently, he had suffered something called a medial collateral ligament injury and was given a recovery time of about three weeks, if he could manage not to aggravate it further.

The crutches he had been given by the trainer were unwieldy and infuriating, but necessary for pretty much any level of mobility. Currently they lie next to Nolan on the couch, a silent and unwanted companion.

The reason Nolan hadn’t started up another game was because just a few moments before, he heard the tread of footsteps in the hall and a peal of laughter that sounded like TK. He had felt an immediate wash of relief at the sound, but now after realizing that Travis was not in fact returning home early to spend time with him in his miserable state, Nolan feels strangely pathetic.

Why does he want Travis to come back so badly? They’re currently enjoying a three-day break between games and TK has every right to have a night out with the boys.

That being said, Nolan really, really wants him to come back. He’s been checking his phone every couple of minutes for the past two hours to see if TK’s texted and he hadn’t even realized that was what he was doing. Jesus.

He tries to chalk it up to boredom, but that’s not quite it. When he’s injured, as he currently is, company is the last thing Nolan wants. He can’t stand the thought of expending energy on another person when just keeping his own shit together is so hard. He tends to go back and forth between feeling mopey and pathetic to wanting to punch or break something out of frustration for the first couple days of any injury before settling into a recovery routine.

Self-pitying and pathetic has been the name of the game tonight, but Nolan knows that adding another person into the mix would probably frustrate him enough to flip his switch to acerbic grumpiness.

And yet.

TK hasn’t texted but he did come up before he left to try and convince Nolan that hobbling around on his dumbass crutches for a couple hours wouldn’t be that bad. Nolan had almost let himself get swept up in TK’s enthusiasm and cajoling but he knows his injured self pretty well at this point and wasn’t convinced that his night wouldn’t end in him taking an Uber home in a fit of rage.

So, what does he want from TK then, if he’s so eager for him to come back? Nolan guesses he just wants him there to fuss over him, to care but not make a big deal out of it, joke about his fucked-up luck and begrudgingly acquiesce to any and all of Nolan’s demands. He’s lonely, but only for TK’s company. Unfortunately.

Nolan is self-aware enough to know that he lacks self-awareness. This has been shown to him time and time again but he’s not quite sure what to do about it. He tries to parse out his apparent neediness.

He can acknowledge that he really wants to be around TK as often as possible and he knows that feeling close and in tune with Travis is important to him. Nolan can also tend to get a little bit jealous of his attention, but how weird is that, really? Nolan performs a thought experiment with himself, which he has done before, where he tries to picture himself and TK hooking up, just to prove to himself that he’s not secretly in love with him or something weird like that. The imagined sensation of TK’s scruff scratching his skin causes Nolan to physically cringe. TK looking at him with sexual intent in his eyes? Yikes, yuck gross. Kissing TK? Like what would they even do with their mouths, how would they know how to touch each other? Nolan wrinkles his nose and quickly puts an end to that line of thought. It somehow feels like a violation of their friendship.

 He performs this particularly uncomfortable experiment every time he feels himself acting irrationally around TK and occasionally when TK gives him reason to wonder about his own dependence on Nolan. It ends the same way each time, with the realization that it would really just be too weird and also probably gross.

There’s a sweating beer just within Nolan’s reach on the coffee table that he snatches up to take a long swig. It has a long German name but is from a local brewery and TK had dropped off a six pack of them when he came up to campaign for Nolan to join him and the boys in their night out. It’s a sour wheat beer and Nolan likes it, as TK had predicted he would, which is why he picked it up for him when he saw it at the grocery store.

The television has entered its screen saving mode and is displaying a time of 10:45 PM. It’s been about two and a half hours since Travis left his apartment and Nolan has felt every minute of it.

‘Fuck it,’ he thinks and opens his and TK’s text thread on his phone. He snaps a quick picture of the beer in his hand and hits the return button to attach some text.

_G this sure would go good with some Taco B, too bad I can’t drive rn :/_

He hits send before he can decide that he’s being too much of a brat or too transparent. Nolan _can_ technically drive, as it was his left knee that took the hit, not the right, but it would require some serious effort on his part just to get down to the parking garage. It doesn’t really matter, as TK almost always indulges him. Nolan feels a flash of disappointment as Travis’s quick response pops up on the screen.

_You know you can get that delivered right patty_

Nolan huffs out an annoyed sigh. He starts to consider his response but then the text bubbles pop up again. TK’s second text comes in a moment later.

_If ur trying to get me to come back ill do it but you gotta chug like two beers before I get there c we are gonna hav fun sad boiii_

The laugh that startles out of Nolan is relieved. He’s not fucking sad, Jesus.

 _Swag *sunglasses emoji*_ is all he sends back to Travis.

Now that his night is back on track, Nolan feels his spirits lighten. He attaches his phone to the Bluetooth speakers wired throughout his apartment and puts on some hype Spotify playlist. He knows that it’s going to take TK at least thirty minutes to get back because he left his car at home and is going to have to get an Uber during one of the busiest times on a Saturday night. The added trip to Taco Bell, which Nolan really hopes TK isn’t forgetting about, will definitely tack on a few more minutes.

Nolan dutifully chugs the remainder of his beer, though it’s a bit heavy for that, and steels himself for what will undoubtedly be an annoying trip to the kitchen. He drops the ice packs onto the floor and situates the crutches under his arms. He briefly contemplates hopping the short distance from his couch to his refrigerator on one foot but then considers how pissed the trainers would be if he further aggravated his injury being a fucking idiot.  

Once he’s on his feet the process of hobbling over to his kitchen isn’t so bad. Nolan rests his crutches on the counter and balances on one socked foot to pull open the fridge. The now-five-pack is sitting in Nolan’s vegetable crisper where TK had apparently left it because he’s a fucking weirdo. Nolan tucks one beer into the pocket of his sweatpants and then thinks better of it and grabs another for his other pocket. The weight of the bottles tugs down his pants and he growls in annoyance as he ties the drawstring on his pants tighter. He gathers his crutches and begins the short trek back to his couch, but catches a glimpse of himself in the reflection of his microwave. Not looking great. His hair is greasy and all over the place and the collar of the t shirt that he’s wearing has long since been ripped out. Nolan contemplates taking a detour to the bathroom to clean up a bit but decides against it in favor a flopping back onto the couch as gently as he can manage.

He lays comfortably on his back and props his left leg up on the arm rest to keep it elevated above his heart or whatever. The two beers are deposited on the floor at this side and the Xbox controller is returned to its rightful place resting on his belly. Nolan reaches down to grab one of the beers and opens it, taking a long swig before putting it back on the floor and starting a new COD game. He has to keep his neck turned at an awkward angle to see the television screen but it’s not uncomfortable enough to make him change positions. Music is thumping through his house, he’s well entertained, and TK is somewhere en route with Taco Bell. Shit’s good.

After finishing the second beer and twisting open the third, Nolan thinks to check the ABV and finds out that his fancy German beer is somewhat unsurprisingly around 8 percent alcohol. Nolan thinks its probably for the best as TK’s text made it seem like he was already at least tipsy and Nolan doesn’t actually want to be too much of a downer.

He’s on his second to last sip and feeling more than a little warm when he hears the telltale sounds of TK fucking around with the lock at his front door. The sound of keys clattering to the floor and a muffled, frustrated groan lets Nolan know he was correct about Travis’s intoxication level and brings a sly smile to his face. When the door finally opens TK announces himself with hoot.

“Patty you better be fucking grateful! I brought you Taco B and my Uber driver got mad at me!” Travis stomps down the short hall and pops out from around the corner brandishing Taco Bell bags in both of his hands, with a squinty, triumphant look on his face. Nolan hopes his keys are in his pocket and not left in his front door, which he’s done before.

“Did you leave your keys in the front door again?” Nolan asks just to make sure. TK huffs and rolls his eyes, dramatically dropping both bags on the coffee table.

“No, I didn’t because I learned my lesson the first time, like a genius,” TK says, yanking his keys out of his front pocket and twirling them around his finger as proof before pocketing them again. Nolan snorts out a laugh and lifts up an arm to make grabby hands at the bag nearest to him while remaining on his back.

Travis tosses a bag into his lap and laughs obnoxiously when Nolan squawks in protest, one paper wrapped burrito rolling out onto the floor.

“Oh my god,” Nolan grumbles as he flaps his hand around trying to find the burrito and knocking over one empty and one not-so-empty bottle in the process. “Look what you made me do, Trav. Now you have to go get me another,” Nolan grins a smug grin at him (the one TK tells him makes him look like a cat) as he points in the direction of the kitchen, and the remaining beers.

“Kk, I got you Pats,” Travis grabs what looks like a hard-shell taco of some sort and bops out of the living room and into the kitchen, bouncing along with the music.  He comes back into the living room with two beers in one hand and his taco in the other, singing along under his breath while chewing. Nolan couldn’t be more pleased.

Travis starts talking the second he hands off the beer, recalling the highlights of the evening while perched on the armrest of the couch nearest to Nolan’s head. In the middle of describing an awkward fan encounter at the last bar he looks down at Nolan and pauses. “Why the fuck are you wearing your sweats so high up, ya dork? You look like Urkel.” He gestures down at Nolan with his beer. Nolan had kind of forgotten but he goes to untie the drawstring and lower them back down around his hips with a sigh.

“Oh my god, I can’t even be comfortable in my own house,” He tries to sound longsuffering but the wiggling jostles his knee and sends a spike of pain through it, so he ends the statement with a hiss. He plops his head back down dramatically and stares up at the ceiling in annoyance. TK’s wincing face comes into view as he looms over him, one eye obscured by a flop of hair.

“Man, I almost forgot you were dying,” he says, reaching down to pat Nolan on the shoulder. TK pushes the ice packs and beer bottles out of the way with his foot and plops down on the floor next to the couch with his legs crossed. There’s a split second where Nolan feels bad for taking up the whole couch and makes to move, but then he remembers that there’s a perfectly good chair behind him that TK is choosing to ignore. Nolan hums in agreement, that yes, he is dying and eats half his burrito in one bite. They’re small anyway.

Travis continues his story where he had left off and Nolan listens contentedly, laughing occasionally and making his way through the beer and greasy food. Nolan stops eating before he makes himself sick and lazily shoves the debris off of himself and onto the floor at TK’s feet.

“This is how you get ants, idiot,” Travis says and attempts to kick a taco wrapper off of his toe but only manages to knock over his own beer and add to the mess. “Oh fuck,” he mutters, scrambling to upright the bottle. Nolan cackles at him.

Chugging the remaining beer in a quick swallow, Travis crawls away in the direction of the kitchen, presumably to acquire some paper towels for the mess. Nolan watches him go and makes sure to analyze his own reaction. While watching the movement of his thighs and ass is kind of interesting in the way that watching any well-formed muscles move would be, he feels no spark of arousal. Which is, well, good, he guesses. He definitely doesn’t want to fuck TK, then. He just wants him to be in his house, making him laugh and acting like an idiot. And to be the sole focus of his attention.

Nolan is brought out of his contemplation by a paper towel roll smacking him in the face and bouncing off of his forehead and onto the floor. He blames the faint buzz in is head for his failure to stop his initial reaction, which is to lunge at Travis’s knees in an attempt to take him down. His success results in the two of them laying tangled on the floor between the couch and the coffee table among paper wrappers, ice packs and spilled beer.

“Oh my-ow what the fuck,” Nolan groans with his head resting somewhere near the vicinity of TK’s hip. He rolls himself onto his back and wraps his hands around the back of his left thigh, pulling it up slightly and into a better position. The low throb is unpleasant but he imagines it would be a bit worse if he wasn’t four beers deep right now. TK pushes himself up to standing and crawls down the couch ungracefully instead of just going around so he can stand at Nolan’s feet and help him up.

“I literally cannot believe you did that, bud,” He says with a worried look on his face. Travis chews his bottom lip as he pulls Nolan up and towards him, helping him balance with one hand on his shoulder and the other moving to the top of his rib cage. Nolan realizes its probably been some time since he stood up when he’s hit by a powerful wave of vertigo and stumbles further into Travis. TK’s eyes go wide and he immediately pulls Nolan closer, situating himself under Nolan’s arm and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Alright I’m gonna walk you to your bed I think, so you can’t fuck up your knee any worse,” He starts trying to shuffle them in the direction of the bedroom but Nolan is suddenly not feeling awesome. Not that he was feeling even remotely good before, but now he feels like he might puke.

“Ugh, Trav I think I’m gonna hurl,” he mumbles, squeezing tighter to TK’s shoulder and dropping his face down into TK’s neck.

“Please don’t do that on me bud,” Nolan can feel the vibration of TK’s speech from where he has his face buried in his neck and the smell of his detergent, deodorant, cologne, whatever is enough to settle Nolan’s stomach a little.

“Okay I’m good, it passed,” He sighs and raises his head as they continue their slow shuffle through his open bedroom door. “You should have carried me piggy back, c’mon Teeks,” he chides, slanting a small smile down and TK, who rolls his eyes. They’ve had this discussion before.

“Yeah okay I would have but you’re a fucking giant, so,” Travis flicks Nolan in the ribs with the hand not gripping his waist. Nolan doesn’t want Travis to worry. He’s really fine, probably.

Travis steers them into the master bathroom without having to be asked and lets go of Nolan once he gets a firm grip on the counter in front of the sink. Nolan brushes his teeth while TK pees in the toilet a few feet away, which should be kind of gross but is actually totally normal for them. They switch places and TK grabs the blue toothbrush from the cup in Nolan’s cabinet that he labelled with his name in sharpie marker, despite it being the only toothbrush in there, as Nolan’s is electric and sits on the counter. The action soothes a worry Nolan didn’t know he had, which is that TK was just going to deposit him in bed and leave. TK has been chattering all the while about nothing in particular, some vague complaints about practice in the morning, annoyance with their current line formations, plans for breakfast, and he continues even with the toothbrush in his mouth, which is just so typical TK.

Nolan lurks in the doorway to the bathroom waiting for TK to finish his thought. When he starts washing his face Nolan turns back towards the bedroom and kind of hop/shuffles his way to his bed.

“Don’t come crying to me when you slip and fall trying to do that!” Nolan hears from the bathroom, over the rush of running water in the sink.

“I won’t have to go anywhere, you’re already here,” Nolan deadpans from his spot at the edge of the bed. “Can’t fucking get rid of ya,” he adds, just a little louder. TK enters the bedroom running his wet hands through his messy hair.

“Pat, literally what would you do without me,” he asks, shrugging out of his t shirt and throwing it in the general vicinity of Nolan’s laundry basket. He kicks off his pants as he pulls open the drawer Nolan keeps his comfy clothes in and selects a random Wheat Kings shirt that’s actually too small for Nolan at this point. Nolan is a little too distracted by that to reply, not that a reply was needed anyway.

While he doesn’t usually sleep in a shirt, Nolan generally keeps one on if TK is sleeping in his bed, he supposes to avoid unnecessary skin-to-skin contact. He does lay on his back and carefully wriggle out of his sweats though, before grabbing his laptop off his nightstand.

This is all a part of TK and Nolan Come Back Home After Drinking: Scenario One, which involves them going back to either of their places at the end of the night, drinking one more beer and then getting into bed to watch some bullshit on Netflix until they pass out.  Scenario Two sucks because it involves them separating at the elevator and going back to their respective apartments alone. Technically Nolan never left his apartment so that’s a little off script, but it doesn’t really matter as they’ve ended up in the same place, both sliding under the duvet and aggressively claiming pillows. TK slaps off the light switch and Nolan flicks on the lamp.

Figuring out where to put the laptop is always a pain in the ass. Tonight, it ends up resting on top of Nolan’s firmest pillow between the two of them on the bed. TK has been talking about some new true crime series that’s apparently on HBO for days so it’s not a surprise when that’s what they decide on watching. Luckily the HBO website already has Nolan’s info autosaved because that option would have been nixed if they had to deal with looking all that bullshit up again. It happened a week ago with a show on Hulu.

They put on The Jinx and Nolan is almost instantly bored but the alcohol in his system is quickly working its sleepy time magic on him. Fortunately, TK looks entertained so they won’t have to deal with finding something else.  Nolan sinks all the way down until just his head from the chin up is visible, hair splayed out on the pillow. TK’s shoulder is just below his cheek and he could rest his head there, if he wanted to. He does think TK smells good when they’re this close, and he wants to be next to him, but the sensation isn’t all-consuming or distracting, the way it has been with girls in the past. Maybe he tilts his head a little towards TK, just to absorb his warmth. Travis scoots in a little bit closer, just a smidge, so Nolan’s temple rests on his shoulder lightly.

“Do you need to put a pillow under your knee, or something?” Travis asks unprompted, looking down at where he assumes Nolan’s knee is under the covers.

“Nah it’s fine, I’ve got it out to the side,” Nolan mumbles, mostly into the blanket. TK is always so fucking worried about his injuries. He’s probably supposed to be sleeping with his knee propped up like that but he can’t be bothered to move at this point.

“Can’t believe you threw yourself like right onto the ground earlier,” TK says lightly, finishing his statement with a full-body yawn that nearly dislodges Nolan from his resting spot.

“Yeah, well, it was like muscle memory or something. My knee doesn’t even really hurt that much anymore, it’s pretty dull now,” Nolan responds slowly, voice a rumble, somehow sinking even lower beneath the blankets.

He feels TK shifting beside him and is struck by momentary annoyance until he feels Travis’s arm wriggle behind his neck and around his shoulders. TK squirms minutely down the bed so his chin is near Nolan’s forehead and Nolan’s cheek is pressed to his chest. In doing so he almost topples the laptop but he rights it with his free hand. Its now mostly resting on Travis’s thigh as the two are so close together that the pillow is squished between them.

This is pretty off script for them. Nolan think’s he should be panicking or at least a little weirded out but he’s in a haze of sleepy warmth and the arm around him feels good. The sensation of Travis lightly stroking his hair is a bit of a surprise but not unwelcome. He shifts his hips a little closer and his good knee knocks into TK’s beneath the blankets. So maybe he wants to push TK down a little bit in that moment. If his knee wasn’t hurt and he wasn’t so goddamn tired he would definitely be thinking about pinning TK right now, just sitting right on top of him. Whatever that means.

They sleep next to each other fairly frequently but it’s been at least a year since Nolan really got to curl around another person in bed, but he’s going to do it now to the best of his ability, if he’s allowed. If TK can run his fingers through his hair, Nolan can line up their bodies from shoulder to ankle beneath the covers.

If Nolan could have, he probably would have thrown his leg over TK’s hip. His only problem with the current situation is that his right arm is being squished in a way that’s kind of uncomfortable. Ideally, he would roll onto his front, so he could fulfill his desire to be on top of TK as well as having enough room for his shoulders. Stupid fucking knee.

“Patty what are you doin,” TK says, tugging lightly at a lock of hair. Nolan can hear the smile in his voice.

“I wanna…move but uh, I can’t get the position right,” Nolan brows are furrowed in frustration. He was seconds from sleep before but now he’s unsatisfied. He wants…something more from this interaction. With a sigh, Nolan extricates himself from TK’s hold and pushes up onto his elbows. Travis pulls his arm back to his side and dramatically flops his head back onto the pillow.

“You’re ruining it Pat.”

TK’s eyes are turned to the ceiling but the smile on his face is rueful.  Nolan can feel his face flood with heat at the acknowledgement that there’s something to ruin, but he’s also somewhat emboldened. And annoyed at himself for being embarrassed if TK is going to be so direct.

“Yeah, well, you could be more on top of me, if youwantedto,” Nolan can hear the way his sentence dies off into mumbles, but it was hard enough to get _that_ out. He’s not going to rephrase or repeat. He drops back down to horizontal and doesn’t look over at TK in the lamplight, even though their shoulders are still touching. He turns when his hears the click of the laptop being shut and feels TK shifting. Travis pushes the macbook over to the side of the bed and turns back to Nolan, still very close, and the face he’s making almost causes Nolan to regret his decision. He looks very smug and pleased and his eyebrows are doing something ridiculous.

“I will put you in a fucking choke hold if you make that face at me,” Nolan grumbles but he knows it sounds at least a little fond. TK is full out grinning at him now, eyes happy little crescent moons.

“Oh will you, now,” he says, scooting back up the bed. He rolls quickly over Nolan like they’re wrestling and pulls the duvet up over them as he does it, cutting off what minimal light there was. Nolan can feel TK’s breath on his face and feel his knees bracketing his hips. He can also hear his soft laughter and feel it shaking in his chest. TK has one hand up above both their heads holding the blanket in place and one slowly patting down from Nolan’s shoulder to his chest, like he’s figuring out the landscape.

It’s a lot of sensation and very, very warm. Nolan both feels and hears TK scooting his knees down the bed little by little and is momentarily confused until he is met by the sensation of TK collapsing on top of him. It surprises a gasp out of him.

While this wasn’t exactly what he meant, its just so much better. TK’s scruff is a little bit scratchy on Nolan’s collarbone where he’s resting his head but it’s the least of his concerns at the moment. The lion’s share of his attention is focused on how their bodies are pressed flush together and he can feel that TK is a little bit hard against his thigh. The thin material of their underwear isn’t really doing much to disguise it.

If he had his wits about him, Nolan might realize that they’re literally hiding under the covers like kids, but the only thing he’s realizing in the moment is that he might really like it if TK put his mouth on his neck, just a little bit.

Travis isn’t light by any means and Nolan can tell that he isn’t giving him his full weight but he kind of wants him to.

“Is this what you meant?” TK whispers loudly against Nolan’s collar bone.

“No but…c’mere,” Nolan murmurs, placing his hand on the small of Travis’s back and applying pressure with splayed fingers. He doesn’t know if it’s par for the course to put his hands under TK’s shirt but he sure would like to.

“I don’t wanna crush you, I’m being careful,” TK shifts his shoulders and Nolan can tell it’s making him a little bit uncomfortable to keep himself propped up on one elbow, in his current position.

“Oh my god, fuck my knee,” Nolan gripes. He shoots his left arm out to knock TK’s elbow out from under him and is met with a soft ‘oof’ against his neck and the gratifying full weight of TK resting on top of him.

He hums softly in satisfaction and brings both hands up to TK’s back, just to feel. It’s a little hard to breathe but worth it. Even better is the way he can feel Travis shifting slightly against his thigh, like he’s trying not to obviously grind on him. If TK is allowed to do that, then Nolan supposes it’s only fair for him to slide his hands under TK’s shirt and run his hands up and down his back. TK’s breaths against his neck become a little more ragged after that and Nolan traces his shoulder blades and squeezes at his ribs in response. Travis’s shifting gains a steadier rhythm and Nolan can feel that he’s probably all the way hard at this point.

The combined sensations of Travis breathing against his skin, grinding into his thigh and pressing him thoroughly into the bed are enough to get Nolan’s dick a little more than interested. He knows that TK notices too because he immediately shifts up onto his hands and knees, releasing the blanket from his hold and effectively popping the bubble of darkness and warmth that had been surrounding them when the dim lamp light floods in and the cool air reaches their skin. Nolan is about to complain, lips parting and eyebrows coming down into a furrow, when TK lowers himself back down, lining up their dicks and latching on to Nolan’s neck with his mouth.

Any and all thoughts vanish from Nolan’s mind when TK slowly grinds down on him. Nolan hurriedly pushes the blanket down so he can have more access to TK’s skin. He traces his fingertips over the band of Travis’s briefs and watches over his shoulder the way that TK’s muscles flex as his grinds softly on Nolan. Turns out appreciating that particular view was situational.

Huh.

Nolan slides his hands over TK’s ass and pulls him down a little harder, while also shifting up against him, as much as he can manage. TK hums against his neck in response and sucks hard. Nolan continues to kneed his fingers into the muscle of TK’s ass and feels him bite down and then pull off to pant against his neck.

The sensation of their dicks rubbing against each other through thin fabric is great and he appreciates that this position is very comfortable and warm, but Nolan think’s there’s room for improvement here. He could probably come like this, given enough time, but its not quite enough to get him past the hot coiling sensation and on towards his desired destination.

Nolan doesn’t know how much discussion of the events at hand is acceptable in this situation but he would really like to get his hand on TK’s dick and wants to get that across.

“Trav, lift up a little and I’ll…” TK creates enough space between them for Nolan to slip his hand down but he doesn’t lift his face out of the crook of Nolan’s neck. The fact that they haven’t kissed or even made eye contact since this started isn’t lost on Nolan but he assumes that bares discussion at a later, less frantic point.

At first, he isn’t quite sure what to do. He has one hand splayed out on TK’s ribs and the other turned palm upward, running over the length of Travis’s clothed cock. The weight feels nice in his hand and he can here TK’s panting, “ _Pats, oh my god_ ,” but he’s a little intimidated by the prospect of pulling down TK’s boxer briefs. That just seems very, very real. The desperate way TK trusts a little bit into his palm and the damp spot where his precome has darkened his briefs, however, is enough to convince him to move forward.

At first he just slips his hand inside the waist band and attempts to stroke TK like he would himself, but the angle is all wrong, its way too dry, and the briefs just have to go. He huffs out a frustrated sigh and pulls at them ineffectually, more to convince TK to do something about it than to remove them himself.

“Alright alright gimme a sec,” TK sounds out of breath. He rolls onto his back and lifts his hips to shimmy out of his briefs, a sight that Nolan finds he’s pretty into.

Despite how many times he’s seen TK’s dick in his life, he’s never actually seen him hard and Nolan feels like he’s been missing out. He’s circumcised and the tip of his dick looks shiny and pink. Nolan kind of wants to make grabby hands at him again like he did with the Taco Bell bags earlier but that particular line of thought is cut short by Travis sitting up and yanking off his shirt as well. Nolan gulps audibly and feel like a dork until TK turns and grins at him, crawling back into his previous position on his hands and knees. The eye contact makes Nolan feel like they’re back on the same page but TK is still being a little squirrelly.  

“You’re being quiet,” Nolan notes, monotone, raising one eyebrow up at TK. Travis huffs but smiles at him again.

“Were you expecting a play by play?” He questions, voice still a little gravely. He’s really looking at Nolan now, eyes scanning his face. Nolan knows he’s tomato red at this point, the splotches of color covering his cheeks and crawling down to his chest. He feels TKs eyes go to his lips, his cheeks, his neck, which is probably sporting a few hickeys.

“Yeah, kinda,” Nolan responds. He reaches up to drag a lock of TK’s slightly sweaty hair behind his ear and TK turns to nip at his wrist as he does it.

“You’re so fucking soft, bud,” Nolan mumbles, hand resting in TK’s hair. He can feel the side of his mouth pulling up into a very pleased smile. TK rolls his eyes and thunks his forehead against Nolan’s, intentionally scratching his cheek with the scruff on his chin.

“Are you gonna put your hand back on my dick any time today?” Travis drawls against the hinge of Nolan’s jaw, punctuating it with a kiss. Nolan snorts out a laugh and pushes Travis’s chest back slightly with his left hand so he can bring up his right and dramatically lick it from palm to fingertip. He reaches down and strokes Travis from about mid-shaft to head which results in TK immediately collapsing onto his forearms and melting against him. Nolan tries to create some kind of rhythm, reaching up with his thumb on the upstroke to mix precome and saliva but he knows this kind of lubrication won’t last long. He probably has some proper lube in a drawer somewhere, but from the way that TK is panting against his neck and thrusting into his hand it seems like he won’t last that long anyway. There’s something Nolan needs to do first, though.

“God, Patty, I’m-,” TK cuts off and Nolan stops the movement of his hand. TK whips his head up, looking betrayed and ready to complain, but Nolan just cups his cheek with his left hand guides their mouths together. Nolan kind of knew it was going to be more TK panting into his mouth at this point than kissing him but he appreciates that TK at least seems to be trying to make out with him properly as Nolan starts moving his hand again.

Nolan is keeping the range of motion small and focusing mostly on the top three inches of TK’s dick because he knows TK wants to come. He tries to keep his grip loose enough that TK can thrust into his hand but tight enough that it feels good and he’s pretty sure that’s working. At first Travis had alternated between trusting his tongue into Nolan’s mouth and sucking at his bottom lip but now he’s given up that endeavor and is gasping against Nolan’s cheek and keening softly.

Nolan can feel the pulse in TK’s dick when he starts to come and makes sure to stroke him all the way through it, even as he realizes that his shirt is getting striped with jizz. Nolan removes his sticky hand when TK arches away from him, oversensitive after coming, and wipes it on the bedspread. He pulls off the shirt at throws it towards his laundry hamper the second Travis rolls off of him.

Nolan’s dick is tenting his boxers obscenely and he’s suddenly so desperate that he contemplates rolling to his side and rubbing off on Travis’s naked hip. He reaches down to free his dick and pushes the band of his boxers down below his balls because he’s too lazy to remove them all the way. Travis, who has been laying on his back and panting with his eye’s half-lidded for the last 15 seconds and rudely ignoring Nolan’s dire situation snaps back into action once he sees Nolan with his hand on his dick.

“No wait I wanna suck you off,” TK says, still breathless and flushed. He pushes his messy hair back with both hands and shoots a look over to Nolan. “Okay?”

“Oh my god, yeah,” Nolan moans, feeling heat roll through his body at the thought. He has to squeeze the base of his dick to calm himself down, which he doesn’t think he’s done since he was a teenager. TK ends up crouched over him again, but this time he’s in between his thighs with his shoulders in the v of Nolan’s hips.

Nolan looks down at him in the dim light but the sight is a lot. Travis’s hair has flopped forwards again and his dark eyebrows are furrowed. The musculature of his back and tattooed shoulders is on full display and he’s got one hand bracing himself on the bed and the other cupped lightly around Nolan’s cock like he’s considering it. Nolan feels TK lightly kiss the tip of his dick and is struck by how small TK’s mouth is in comparison. Nolan knows his dick is pretty big but it’s really just proportional to the rest of him so he doesn’t think much of it. It looks comically large in comparison to the lips that are parting to mouth at his head though. Nolan closes his eyes without realizing it.

Nolan doesn’t hook up much, but when he does, he almost never lets girls blow him. Something about it just skeeves him out, like it’s a level of intimacy that isn’t appropriate for the situation, but that’s very much not the case with TK. The tongue that is currently running along the underside of his cock is very, very welcome.

Nolan doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he just balls them in the sheets as TK attempts to fit as much of his dick in his mouth as he can. It seems like that’s about two inches but he’s certainly trying. Travis seems to switch tactics and gets to work dragging his tongue up one side of Nolan’s dick while the palms of his hand runs up the other side. He strokes all the way up and down a couple times like this, cocking his head to the side to get a better angle before his switches back to mouthing at the head and jerking off the remaining six inches or so with his hand. Nolan is going to die like this. He is vaguely aware of the fact that his thighs are shaking as he tries not to thrust too harshly into TK’s mouth. He can feel sweat dripping down his temples and hear himself panting even as he feels his orgasm slowly overwhelming him.

“Teeks, I’m gonna-,” Nolan doesn’t think he needs to finish that sentence for TK to get it. He feels Travis pull off with his mouth when he can’t maintain a fast-enough rhythm and continue with his hand, stripping over the head of Nolan’s dick. Nolan comes with a choked groan and the rolling waves of pleasure hit him so hard his vision whites out temporarily. TK jerks him through it until Nolan has to push his hand away, which he barely has the wherewithal to do. Nolan doesn’t think he’s ever come that hard in his life, probably. He can still feel aftershocks shooting through him and he shivers in the now too cool air. Nolan would be fine to luxuriate in heady bliss for at least another minute or two but the feeling of TK rolling off the bed disturbs him.

“Hey, no,” He starts, eyes shooting open and hand reaching out for TK before he realizes what he’s doing. TK is smiling his most pleased smile at him and massaging his jaw with his thumb.

“I’m going to get a wash cloth, you big baby,” TK laughs, turning to back towards the bathroom. Nolan notices TK’s half-way hard again but doesn’t think he has anywhere near enough energy to deal with that. Luckily by the time Travis comes back with a damp towel, a whole bath towel instead of a wash cloth for some reason, he’s most of the way soft again. Travis wipes the cooling come off of Nolan’s stomach carefully and Nolan is grateful that he used hot water to dampen the cloth as he doesn’t want anything to jar him out of the warm floaty thing he has going on right now. TK pulls the duvet up over a mostly-unconscious Nolan with a soft laugh before he turns to pad off towards the bathroom. Nolan hears the lamp click off and feels the bed sink beside him as TK crawls back in. The cold he lets in when he wiggles under the comforter is annoying but the warmth of TK’s still naked body curling around him, on his good side of course, is enough for him to forget about it. If he really has to be out for three more weeks, Nolan thinks fuzzily, this is going to make it a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Now i understand what people mean when they describe their work as self indulgent...Jesus. I know next-to-nothing about the Flyers is will admit this readily. I made up the injury as well as the game i was honestly just picturing somewhere near late-mid season (18-19). Nolan's sexuality will be explored a little more later I know there's gonna be a least one more chapter of this nonsense. Oh this is replacing find a penny for now. Maybe one day I'll rewrite that idk Travis's narration is hard for me. also side note ive never written smut before and it was very difficult for me. this is also unbetad sry:/
> 
> my tumblr for hockey is drinktoyourhealth.tumblr.com but please know i created it like two days ago.


End file.
